Sasami: Mahou Shoujo Club: Episode List
1- "Sasami to Misao" ("Sasami and Misao") (砂沙美と美紗緒) Airdate: 13 April, 2006 The pursuit of a weird rabbit-thing leads Misao and Sasami to new friendship - and to their destiny! The Magical Girls Club is in session! 2- "Hoshi ni negai wo..." ("Wishing on a Star") (星に願いを…) Airdate: 20 April, 2006 After Sasami and Misao learn about their mystical heritage, a new face arrives to join them in the Magical Girls Club. But little Makoto is about to learn the hard way to be careful what you wish for! 3- "Hajimete no ichiban" ("First Time in First") (はじめての一番) Airdate: 27 April, 2006 The school holds a marathon to celebrate popular Tsukasa's return to campus after a long absence. When she quickly vanishes from the roll again, Sasami go to Tsukasa's house to figure out why. 4- "Kyoufu no ANAN techou" ("The Dreaded An-An Notebook") (恐怖のアンアン手帳) Airdate: 11 May, 2006 Anything Anri writes in her magic notebook appears in real life! Unfortunately, all she's been writing lately are the colorful insults now hanging above the heads of Sasami and her friends! 5- "TONERU nuketara" ("Out of the Tunnel") (トンネルぬけたら) Airdate: 18 May, 2006 Sasami needs parental permission to take a field trip to the World of the Witches, but her father is reluctant to give it. Hopefully he'll have a change of heart before the train pulls out! 6- "Hoshizora DANSU" ("Starlit Sky Dance") (星空ダンス) Airdate: 25 May, 2006 The adventure continues in the World of the Witches! Sasami meets an odd boy named Amitav who seems to know who she is. And Misao's loneliness fades when she meets so many other girls who are just like her! 7- "Yozora no tegami" ("Night Sky Letter") (夜空の手紙) Airdate: 1 June, 2006 After a school assignment fills Sasami's mind with thoughts of Amitav, she and Misao decide to pay another visit to the World of the Witches. When they lose their way, a friend must come to the rescue! 8- "Nakayoshi no yubiwa" ("Ring of Friendship") (なかよしの指輪) Airdate: 8 June, 2006 At the Niko-Niko Bazaar, Misao finds herself working with Chiaki and Kozue. It's a great chance to get to know Sasami's friends, but Misao simply can't help it as one thing after another goes wrong! 9- "Sayonara, Washu-sensei" ("Good-bye, Miss Washu") (さよなら鷲羽先生) Airdate: 15 June, 2006 Miss Washu's job is on the line after Mr. Tonobe investigates the Cooking Club. Sasami and the girls step in to save her with a little culinary magic! 10- "Mahou shōjo no teiji" ("Magical Girl Apprentice") (魔法少女の弟子) Airdate: 22 June, 2006 Asami wants nothing more than to be an apprentice of the Magical Girls Club. When Sasami and the others learn the reason why, they want nothing more than to help reunite Asami with her dead parents. 11- "Minna issho" ("Everyone Together") (みんな一緒) Airdate: 29 June, 2006 Sasami and her pals are invited to take part in a Magical Girls Tournament! But their excitement soon gives way to exhaustion when Miss Washu's grueling practice sessions put their friendships to the test! 12- "Mahou shōjo taikai. Zawazawa-hen" ("Magical Girl Tournament: The Noisy Part") (魔法少女大会・ざわざわ編) Airdate: 6 July, 2006 Misao's torn between her loyalty to the club and her feelings for Monta, and her emotional turmoil could cause her friends to miss the Magical Girls Tournament! 13- "Mahou shōjo taikai. Kirakira-hen" ("Magical Girl Tournament: The Glittery Part") (魔法少女大会・きらきら編) Airdate: 13 July, 2006 Sasami's team is behind, with one event left in the tournament! As they struggle to magically cover a tree's bare branches with blossoms of love and happiness, Sasami's father gives Miss Washu some startling news. 14- "Erabareshi shōjo-tachi" ("The Chosen Girls") (選ばれし少女達) Airdate: 5 October, 2006 After impressing the judges of the Magical Girl Tournament, Sasami and her friends are invited to the World of the Witches for a special Magical Girls summer camp! 15- "Majo no daikama" ("The Witch's Cauldron") (魔女の大釜) Airdate: 12 October, 2006 Sasami feels odd about some of the skills she and her friends are learning at camp. Miss Washu's uneasy, too. She sees the potential in her girls to right the wrongs of long ago - or make things worse than ever! 16- "Hatsukoi no hito" ("My First Love") (初恋の人) Airdate: 19 October, 2006 With the Great Cauldron open, the Storytellers better hurry if they hope to protect Sasami and her friends from its power - the Chief Sorceress is asking the girls to reach into the darkest parts of their hearts! 17- "Natsu no owari ni" ("At the End of Summer") (夏のおわりに) Airdate: 26 October, 2006 Misao gets upset when Miss Washu bans the girls from ever returning to the World of the Witches. Little do Misao and her friends know, the World of Witches is about to come to them in a very dramatic way. 18- "Omoi wo kasanete" ("Repeated Thoughts") (想いを重ねて) Airdate: 2 November, 2006 Itoki is on the warpath and out for Washu! When the Magical Girls Club join the skirmish, Sasami and Misao unlock a huge new power together - and some familiar faces have taken notice! 19- "Majo no izanai" ("The Invitation of the Witches") (魔女の誘い) Airdate: 9 November, 2006 Misao goes out of her way to do something nice for Monta, but his reaction sends her down a path nobody expected - one that leads to a place very far away from her friends in the Magical Girls Club! 20- "AKATSUKI no otome" ("The Maiden of the Dawn") (アカツキの乙女) Airdate: 16 November, 2006 After running away to the World of the Witches, Misao finds herself granted a position of honor thanks to her blossoming magic skills - and the new title comes with a mission. 21- "Saikai, soshite" ("Reunion") (再会、そして) Airdate: 30 November, 2006 Sasami and the girls venture into the trap-filled Tower of Twilight to save Misao from a bad situation she might not even know she's in. But who will save the rescuers when Misao's minions attack? 22- "Kokoro, yami ni somete" ("The Dark Tainted Heart") (心、闇にそめて) Airdate: 7 December, 2006 The Chief Sorceress encourages Misao to reach into the darkest parts of her heart. She may not be sinister enough to pull it off - but a chance meeting with a familiar face may offer all the negativity Misao needs. 23- "Yoru ga aketara" ("When the Dawn Breaks") (夜が明けたら) Airdate: 14 December, 2006 The dark magic of the World of the Witches has changed Misao's appearance and attitude, forcing Sasami to rush straight into the lair of the enemy to save her friend! 24- "Hohoemi ni saku hana" ("The Blooming Flower of Smile") (ほほえみに咲く花) Airdate: 21 December, 2006 The Chief Sorceress wants to claim the light of Sasami's power, but the girls know what best battles evil: the magic of friendship! If Misao and her friends find their misplaced trust, humanity might stand a chance! 25- "Atatakana yume" ("The Warm Dream") (あたたかな夢) Airdate: 4 January, 2007 Just as things are returning to normal, Itoki brings news of brewing magical trouble. Ginji knows the only way to stop the threat will hurt those nearest to him the most! 26- "AMI-chan no uta" ("Amitav's Song") (アミちゃんの歌) Airdate: 11 January 2007 The Magical Girls Club must depend on each other more than ever as their foes from the World of the Witches invade to make their final move! Sometimes, true friendship can save the world! Category:Sasami: Mahou Shoujo Club Page